los nuevos furias nocturnas
by Midricolors98
Summary: que pasaría si chimuelo no fuese el único furia nocturna y que hipo estuviera relacionado con estos dragones (hola soy nueva por favor paseen a leer)
1. Chapter 1

Una mañana en berk todo normal, bueno casi normal hipo ha tenido sueños mas bien pesadillas sobre furias nocturnas lo raro que ve como las matan y a el le duele. El mismo no sabe que puede ser pero no le resta importancia.

-bueno chimuelo vamos a la academia hay mucho que enseñar hoy- le dijo a su dragón el único furia nocturna que en toda la historia de los vikingos se ha visto dicen que tal vez sea el único pero hipo no lo cree así.

En la academia se ve a todos con sus respectivos dragones.

-bueno chicos hoy abra entrenamiento de sigilo aéreo- menciono con afirmación hipo.

-he… hipo crees que Gorgontúa y yo podamos hacerlo- dijo con timidez patapez.

-bueno tal vez le cueste mas trabajo pero iremos todos- dijo con afirmación hipo el sabia que todos los dragones podían hacerlos pero los jinetes he… no tanto.

-ja ya verán Dientepúa y yo les daremos una lección de vuelo- dijo presumiendo el molesto primo de hipo como eran primos no Odin sabia.

-por favor patan todos sabemos que hipo es el mejor en el vuelo de dragones con chimuelo- le dijo molesta astri ella era unas de las pocas que siempre defendía a hipo.

-huuu soldaditos del amor- se burlo brutacio –si por que no se van a besar a otro lado- le acompaño su hermana.

Bueno ya vasta de charlas a volar- les dijo hipo a todos para que se alistaran con los dragones..

Ya en el aire todos estaban en las nubes para no ser descubiertos

-bueno ya saben esto es fácil nos mantenemos en las nubes y no brutacio y tilda no pueden volar cabeza abajo ya nos descubrieron una vez por su estupidez- dijo serio hipo por tener que soportar a ese par de gemelos.

-oye te habla a ti- le dijo el rubio

-si como no te lo dice a ti zopenco- le repondió su hermana y hay van en otra de sus típicas peleas como siempre.

Todos estaban volando cuando de potro chimuelo se alerta y se mueve incontrolablemente.

-tranquilo chimuelo-trata de calmarlo pero el solo se mueve de aya para aca- que sucede amigo?- pero se ve a un dragón pequeño negro con humo cayendo hacia el mar.

-woo vieron eso- dijo brutacio señalando donde se caía el pequeño dragón

-vamos chicos hay que ayudarlo- y chimuelo en picada va a rescatarlo todos los demás lo siguen pero el primero en que lo atrapa es el furia nocturna.

-y como esta amigo- chimuelo lo ve y con la cabeza dice si.

Ya en las costas de la isla todos aterrizan y por fin ven a el dragón que ayudaron.

-vamos ha ver que eres…-pero se dan cuenta que era una joven de casi su edad tenia ropa de cuero negra, pelo muy largo negro y en las partes visibles de piel se ve pintura negra.

-oigan eso no es un dragón- afirmo patan si gracias capitán obvio

-vamos a ver- astri se acerca pero antes te tocarla ella rueda para alejarse de la vikingo y se pone en cuatro patas.

-"esa postura es de chimuelo"- el pensamiento de hipo estaba en lo correcto por que cuando conoció a chimuelo el lo amenazaba casi igual.

- que le pasa?- dijo con miedo en la voz patapez.

Pero chimuelo se acerca a ella sin problemas cuando esta cerca le gruñe bajo ella lo observa y se acerca como a olerlo y después se abalza sobre con un enorme abrazo también gruñéndole parece que era idioma dragón.

-quien eres?- le pregunto hipo a la desconocida

ella lo ve con ojos curioso se para en dos pies –yo furia nocturna y el- señala a chimuelo- mi hermano mayor- dijo al fin que esta pasando aquí?las pocas que n todos sabemos que hipo es el mejor en el vuelo de dragones con chimuelo- le dijo molesta astri ella era unas de


	2. Chapter 2

-esto es increíble por fin después de tanto tiempo sabremos un poco mas de los furias nocturnas- decía emocionado hipo el quería ser capaz de que chimuelo tuviera su familia.

-y nos va a decir?- pregunto astri por que vio que ella no miraba con buenos ojos a los jinetes. Hipo la vio y en efecto parecía enojada viéndolos

-**hey… hermano de que hablan estos humanos?-** pregunto la misteriosa joven a el dragón

-**creen que tu sabes donde está nuestra raza-**le responde chimuelo el sabia que ellos estaban casi extinto uno que otro van de nido en nido como chimuelo antes de quedarse con su jinete pero otros están escondidos. el no sabe, pero su hermanita nunca se separaba de ellos.

-**que?! Nunca, nuca les diré donde encontrarnos án matados miles de nosotros estos humanos débiles no merecen nuestra bondad!- **le dijo con mucho enojo

**-estas mal, ellos no son así-** le dijo serio para luego ver al grupo con los dragones atrás-**ellos quieren demasiado a los dragones-** le dijo con una mirada amable

-**me voy-**dijo con seriedad, aunque ellos conversaba lo que los jinetes escuchaban eran gruñidos y uno que otro aullido.

-oigan que están hablando?- pregunto brutacia a no entender nada de esa conversación

-tal parece que ella habla dragón y lo entiende- dijo con agudeza patapez

-pero nosotros también- le dijo brutacio ellos sabían con aullidos como llamar a sus dragones.

-pero no lo entendemos cabeza de chorlito ella si- dijo astri sorprendida por ese descubrimiento.

-oye nos puedes decir que paso o quien eres en exactitud?- trato de hablarle hipo cuando ella se paro y se fue corriendo al otro extremo de la playa pero era muy veloz.

-que por que se fue?- dijo patan a no saber la "huida" de la misteriosa chica.

-tal parece que de verdad no confía en nosotros- dijo con melancolía hipo el recuerda que se lo dijo a su padre los dragones án matado cientos de vikingos pero ellos án matado miles de ellos.

-y que aremos?- dijo dudosa brutilda

-iré a tratar de hablarle tal vez pueda ser que nos diga de los furias nocturnas y chimuelo parece que quiere ver como esta- dijo viendo a el dragón que estaba viendo donde se había ido su hermanita

-que! No, no, no tu te vas a buscar a una chica totalmente desconocida que tal vez pueda ser peligrosa no en mi guardia- dijo celosamente astri no quería que cualquiera se llevara así a su hipo

-huuu parece que alguien esta celosa- dijo con burla brutacio

-te cayas o te mato- dijo con demasiado enojo así que el rubio que solo retrocedió por seguridad

-no iré solo yo tambien chimuelo y tal vez, confié en mi- dijo seguro y astri pudo ver eso ya derrotada se fueron a la academia.

-bueno chimuelo vamos por tu hermana- dijo seguro pero dentro sentía dudas con respecto a si podrá hacerlo o no.

En un lado de la isla la chica misteriosa sacaba de su espalda algo envuelto en una manta era un poco mas grande que ella lo ve quemado y suspira con derrota. La deja a un lado suyo y en su mochila de cuero negro saca un tipo de garras metálicas muy afiladas se las pone y se acerca a la costa para ver si hay peces cuando escucha un sonido y ve que era hipo y chimuelo ella no le da importancia y sigue observando peces.

Hipo la veía para ver que hacia y le llamaba la atención esa garras metálicas en su mano

Cuando la mete con velocidad en el agua para sacar un pez y así crudo se lo empieza a comer y es verdad lo que dijo ella en verdad parece un dragón pero por que?


	3. Chapter 3

-bueno amigo a hablar con ella- el se acerca un poco pero la chica se abalanza sobre el quedando una mano en su cuello tratando de ahogarlo.

-dime una razón para no matarte- le dijo con ojos asesinos aunque en la mano de sus garra metálicas estaba temblando, pero hipo no lo nota por el miedo que tiene.

chimuelo se acerca por detrás de ella y la toma de la ropa con el hocico.

-**que! Suéltame! Estúpido hermano!-**pataleaba la chica por liberarse .

-gracias..- decía hipo tratando de reponerse –por que fue eso!?- le grito a la chica que estaba tratando que su hermano la soltara.

-no tengo que darle respuesta a humanos como tu- dijo con veneno en la voz cielos se nota que tiene odio a los humanos chimuelo la suelta al suelo .

-**auch! Eres un bruto- **se quejo por la repentina caída y empezó a reír

-ya pero mírame estoy desarmado no te are daño- trato de razonar hipo era peor que chimuelo cuando lo conoció

-si, si, solo vete- y volvió donde dejo sus cosas para entrar al bosque.

-genial como quiere que sepa algo de los furias nocturnas si no confía en nadie- se quejaba hipo peor noto que chimuelo estaba preocupado por el –tranquilo amigo ya veras que tu hermana estará a salvo. bueno volvamos a la academia tal vez ellos sepan que hacer- trato de animar a su amigo que el le dijo si moviendo la cabeza.

En un lado del profundo bosque todos los dragones de la isla veían con ojos curioso a la misteriosa joven que aunque parecía humano olía a un dragón.

Un terrible terror bebe se acerco a la joven.

-**tienes hambre? Claro que si-**le dijo muy alegre al dragoncito y de su mochila saca un pes ni tan grande ni tan pequeño se lo da y este se lo empieza a comer –**oye pequeño sabes donde pueda encontrar agua, por favor-** y el bebe la ve y se va caminando derecho tal parece que quería que lo siguiera –**gracias eres el mejor-** le dijo muy amable.

En el pueblo hipo estaba hablando con todos sobre lo ocurrido en la playa.

-que trato de matarte! sabia que iba ser peligroso- decía enojada astri

-wooooow esa garra tuvo que estar súper- dijeron los gemelos imaginarse lo que ellos podrían hacer con eso.

-bueno esta vez digo que vayamos todo con los dragones- dijo hipo mas o menos serio

-que?!- dijeron todos por la sorpresa de acercarse a alguien que quiso lastimar a hipo

-vamos tal vez así confié en nosotros- dijo un poco nervioso por las miradas de todos pero ellos sabían que era la mejor manera subieron a sus dragones y fueron asía el bosque.

En un lago cristalino la misteriosa chica tomaba agua pero noto como había gusafuegos alrededor de ella mirando con curiosidad.

-**o miren mas amigos, que lindo-** exclamo feliz y se acerco para acariciarlos pero ellos retrocedieron parece que no querían lastimarla.

-**calma no me aran daño yo soy un dragón y los dragones no lastimamos a otros dragones sin motivo-**dijo calmada y ellos la vieron con duda ya que se veía como los humanos y se acercaron y la tocaron ella no se quemo entonces todos fueron a sus brazos haciendo así un enorme abrazo grupal.

Justo en ese momento estaban aterrizando nuestro jinetes

-como icho eso! es imposible- dijo patapez en shock. Como un dragón que es como lava pueda tocar algo sin quemarlo.

Ella lo ve y deja a los dragones en el suelo y se pone adelante como defenderlos

-si quieren dañarlos se enfrentaran a mi- dijo seria

-"no sabe sobre la paz entre dragones y vikingos"- dedujo rápidamente hipo –relájate nosotros somos amigos de los dragones no le asemos daño- dije con sinceridad

-si es así por que la rubia tiene un arma- señalo a astri y todo vimos que traía su fiel hacha.

-que?...o bueno- ella se la chaca y la tira lejos de ella –feliz?-dijo irritada astri

-mucho, díganme por que debo de perdonar los 300 años que an matado dragones?- pregunto harta del seguimiento de estos humanos.

-por que somos amigos de los dragones heee -dudaba como seguir- pregúntale a chimuelo el te dirá la verdad- dijo señalando a chimuelo que se acerco a su hermana.

-**hermano…-**ella se acerca para arrodillarse enfrente a el –**dime por favor, no.. explícame el aprecio de estos humanos por nuestra raza-** dijo comprensiva

-**como ves no tengo toda mi cola y hipo el me ayudo a poder volar y nunca sentí el vuelo mejor que estar acompañado con el era como si tuviera otro hermano como tu cuando te enseñe volar la primera vez- **dijo con ojos de un profundo amor que solo un hermano puede dar. ella nota esto y ve la cola se acerca a esta y ve todo el trabaja para manejarla.

-haaaa- suspira –**entonces crees que deba confiar. sabes lo que me paso la primera vez que confié en humanos mataron a papa. ellos no harán eso verdad?-** ve a su hermano con cara de profundo dolor sobre ese accidente que tuvieron que dejo cicatrices muy profundas. El la ve y mueve la cabeza diciendo si

-bueno mi hermano me dice que confié en ustedes, pero no me agradan y no aceptare que me digan preguntas sobre los furias nocturnas por que los mato- dijo seria e imparcial

-bueno es un inicio- dijo positivamente hipo –soy hipo y tu?- le dijo amablemente

-no le diré mi nombre a un estúpido y débil humano solo llévenme a su aldea para ver como supuestamente viven con dragones y eso- y va donde se mochila para ponérsela

-bueno esta bien supongo- dijo hipo rascándose detrás de la nuca todos pensaban sabia que los demás pensaba que era una mala idea. todos montan a sus dragones

-en no te vas a subir- pregunto brutacio aunque no lo admitiría era linda pero muy peligrosa a el le gusta

ella lo mira y emite un fuerte rugido para que un ala cambiante se acerque a ella y la toma con sus garras para volar a la aldea todos no sabían ahora que esperar de este nuevo personaje.

_**(esto se lo dedico a mi primer rewie y la que me apoya en todo muchas gracias **_kisaki yazmin motou)


	4. Chapter 4

Ya en la academia la misteriosa chica miraba todo con curiosidad pero nuestros jinetes se alejaban lo mas posible de ella. pero los dragones parece que la reciben como uno mas.

-bueno que aremos con ella?- dijo brutacia señalándola ya que estaba jugando con tormenta.

-bueno ella no confía en los humanos- dijo hipo con cansancio.

-es un humano- dijo patan a lo obvio.

-si, pero se cree un dragón por ello tendremos que entrenarla- si era una locura pero no tenia mas ideas.

-bueno como empezamos?-pregunto patapez se sentía nervioso por esta nueva visitante.

-alguien tiene hierva de dragón?- pregunto y brutilda le dio un poco.

-oye por que la tenias- dijo dudoso su hermano..

-a eso fue para buscar un corta leña ya no nos queda en casa- dijo simpleza.

- no es mas fácil córtalas tu misma- dijo con duda astri.

-si, pero es mejor ver a un dragón cortándola- dijo emocionada brutilda.

hipo se acerca a la joven dándole como muestra de paz la hierva. pero ella le patea en el toso tirándolo para atrás.

-oye! por que lo hiciste?- dijo enojada astri.

-tal vez por que hipo no supo como hacerlo. mírenme a mi, yo si lo lograre- patan solo avanza unos paso para que la joven le diera una patada en toda la cara mandándolo a volar hacia una pared donde quedo como mosca.

-hooo ella me agrada- dijo brutacio hipnotizado. jamás vio que algo tan peligroso y a la vez tan hermoso.

-oye ya se te quemo el cerebro?- dijo la rubia por el comportamiento aun mas estúpido de su hermano.

-ya se, tengo una idea- exclamo brutacio

-no!- dijeron todos a su alrededor todos saben que si el tiene una idea es malo muy malo.

-ya no se preocupen. oye brutilda cuando te diga me lanzas el escudo de madera a la cabeza- dijo un poco emocionado.

-de verdad?- dijo extrañada el le dice que si con la cabeza- gracias Thor por fin, siempre quise lanzarle un escudo a mi hermano- dijo feliz por cumplir su sueño.

el se acerca y la joven lo nota y se prepara para atacar otra vez.

-oye relájate mira esto- el se saca el casco –ahora!- le da la señal a su hermana para que le aviente el escudo ella con todas su fuerzas lo lanza y el lo rompe con la cabeza todos lo miraron extraño por el acto "eso de que serviría?" pensaron todos pero la joven se acerca lentamente (sigue en posición dragón) asía el rubio cuando se para muy cerca del joven que este retrocede un poco. ella lo mira curioso y le toca la frente donde quedo roja por el choque.

-"esto es lo mas estúpido que e visto en mi vida pero lo icho para que sepa que no me ara nada o no?"- estaba dudando en su mente y no le gusta. todos estaban esperando que algo pasara pero cuando brutacio levanta su mano para acercarse ella, retrocede devuelta hacia los dragones.

-que fue eso?- dijo patapez a no entender nada de lo que aconteció

-eso mis amigos fue… heee no lose…- dijo con simpleza brutacio el pensó que se reiría, pero no.

ella se sube a barf y blech –**por favor les suplico que me saquen de aquí-**dijo desesperada. Ya que ella miraba al chico rubio y sentía que algo en ella cambiaba.

ellos miran a la joven esperando cualquier cosa. cuando se van volando fuera de la academia

-oye se llevo a nuestro dragón- exclamo con mucho enojo brutacia .

-ya calma esperaremos asta mañana si no vuelve el solo lo iremos a buscar- trato de tranquilizar hipo pero brutacio parecía confundido por la marcha de la joven. pero mañana será otro dia.


	5. Chapter 5

-"donde estoy?, Como llegue aquí?... .Quien soy?... - decía un hipo en medio de un abismo negro. donde de pronto nota a un furia nocturna delante de el.

-_dime por que no matas dragones?- _trataba de abrir su boca para hablar pero no salió nada

-_que viste en tu dragón?-_dijo mas cerca de el jinete pero detrás del dragón se veían mas furias nocturnas peor con cara de miedo. así le vino el recuerda cuando encontró a chimuelo

-_me vi a mi mismo-_ por fin pude hablar de pronto una luz envolvió a los dragones para que nuestro héroe pudiese despertar.

Hipo se levanto muy bruscamente de su cama. ese era un sueño de lo mas raro. chimuelo nota la alteración de su jinete y se acerca para darle apoyo.

-chimuelo de verdad me gustaría entenderte, tal vez tu me ayudaría a saber todas las dudas que tengo- se retiro para bajar a desayunar mientras chimuelo lo veía con ojos tristes

-"**pronto descubrirás quien eres y el por que estamos los dos destinados a trabajar en equipo"- **pensó chimuelo antes de ir a comer ese rico pescado.

En el bosque la joven estaba boca abajo en una rama donde estaba envuelta con una manta negra se veía que algo la estaba molestando.

En la casa de los gemelos brutacia estaba dormida como un oso roncando muy fuerte, pero su gemelo estaba mirando el techo sin ningún puto fijo.

-"que fue lo que me paso cuando ella me toco"- no sabia expresar esa sensación tan rara, pero tampoco quería descubrirla.

Ya después, todos se alistaban para la academia hipo les dijo que el iría solo a busca a la misteriosa chica.

-que? Espera, recuerda que tiene a nuestro dragón- dijo brutacia enojada quería recuperar a su querido dragón.

-pero chimuelo solo puede llevar a dos personas- dijo con un poco de miedo hipo, si ella era un peligro enojada bueno cualquier mujer lo es.

-he… yo voy contigo- dijo brutacio

-por que tu?- dijo enojada y posiblemente celosa brutilda por el interés de su hermano a esa chica

-he…- de verdad no sabia que decir –por que ella fue la que mas se acerco a mi o no?- para todos fue sorpresa de que el dijera algo tan coherente pero en verdad el lo había dicho sin pensar

-bueno…-hipo seguía con cara de sorpresa –entonces vámonos- los dos se subieron en chimuelo para ir directo al bosque.

La misteriosa chica estaba cazando muchos peses para darle de comer a barf y blech.

-**enserio le agradezco por haberme sacarme de hay. no sabría que hacer sin su ayuda-**dijo muy amablemente.

-**no te preocupes**- dijo barf** –si lo haríamos por cualquier dragón- **completo blech

-**sobretodo por alguien tan bonita como tu-**le dijeron ambos dragones al mismo tiempo. ella solo se sonrojo y dijo gracias muy bajito, aunque la pintura de su rostro no dejaba que se viera su tierno sonrojo.

justo después aterrizo chimuelo. donde los dos jinetes se bajaron justo en ese momento chimuelo se abalanzo donde su hermana a lamerle la cara.

-**si, si yo también te extrañe hermano-**dijo alegre por el cariño que le mostraba su hermano mayor cuando se paro vio a los jinetes y enseguida su cara se reflejo mucho enojo. Hipo se iba acercar cuando lo detiene brutacio

-déjame encargarme por favor- pidió. he hipo asiente de verdad no le veía muchas esperanzas a el.

el se acerca pero ella parece que volverá atacar

-espera relájate mira soy un torpe yo básicamente no tengo cerebro. así que dime de verdad crees que alguien sin cerebro te ara daño?. No! por que eres lista y lo sabes- dijo con un poco de humor en la voz. ella lo veía de una manera curiosa y se acerco muy lentamente a el para pararse delante .

-por favor déjame conocerte- le pidió en susurro. levanto la mano hacia la frente de la joven. Primero se aleja un pco pero ve que de verdad no le ara daño así que ella movió la cabeza para tocar esa mano que le brindaba confianza.

-"tal vez el me enseñe a creer en los humanos después de todo es un idiota"- pensó con una sonrisa.

El rubio anotar esa confianza por fin hora de aclara sus dudas -bueno entonces eres como mi dragón o algo así?-dijo confundido el rubio. por detrás se acerca hipo para ver mejor

-si, por que soy un furia nocturna eres un suertudo de poder entrenar a uno- dijo con un dije de orgullo por la raza

-bueno ya que confía en nosotros no puedes decir tu nombre?- dijo curioso hipo ya que de verdad de decirle "la chica misteriosa" ya era frustrante.

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa para luego acercarse al rubio –y cual será mi nombre?- se lo pregunto con un tono mas bien inocente.

-que!? Como que yo Te debo de colocar el nombre!- dijo muy sorprendido

-claro los dragones no ponemos nombres así pero tu me vas a entrenar por ende tu me tienes que darlo- los dos jóvenes miraron con cara de "es enserio". ella parece emocionada. Bueno ella ya había tirado a la basura el tener un nombre. Por fin su sueño de poder ser alguien se aria realidad.

-bueno..- el estaba ocupando todas las neuronas para pensar en un nombre –ya se!- exclamo muy alegre –tu serás Nightmare- dijo con seguridad ella estaba feliz por fin era alguien. No… por fin podría ser alguien.


	6. Chapter 6

-haber déjame ver si entendí, quiere que crea que uno de los vikingos con menos cerebro pudo "entrenar" a la hermana de chimuelo y de la nada se vuelve mas amable- dijo con mucha duda y enoja Astrid. por el echo de que le parecía simplemente ridículo .

-hee.. si- dijo con simpleza hipo.

en otro lado esta nightmare jugando con los dragones y de vez se acercaba a brutacio mientras brutilda la molestaba.

-bueno y ya descubriste algo de los furias nocturnas?- pregunto patapez ya que por eso ella estaba aquí.

-no parece que solo confía en dragones y en brutacio- dijo un poco triste no entendía el porque de toda esta situación.

de pronto se oyó un grito. Se dieron cuenta que era patan con la mano roja

-que le pasa a este estúpido dragón solo le rasco un poco y entra en llamas- dijo enojado

nightmare se acerca a diente púa cautelosamente.

-**oye quiere que te rasque?-** le pregunto alegre.

-**si, pero no te quemaras?-** dijo con miedo en la voz de verdad molestar a su jinete era un cosa pero herir a alguien inofensivo era otra muy distinta.

-**los dragones no lastimamos a otros dragones sin motivo**- lo dijo en voz alta para empezar a rascar en la espalda cuando pero de pronto el se empieza a prender fuego, pero ella sigue rascando como si nada.

-oye espera por que no te hace daño?- dijo enojado patan que el trata de ser amable y que recibe, una quemadura de segundo grado.

-no se los diré a todos pero si a alguien en especial- dijo con un tono entre juguetón y serio se acerco a hipo –tu vas a estar en el bosque a la atardecer- ordeno a hipo-bueno yo me voy a pescar- dijo eso y todos los dragones fueron con ella excepto chimuelo. los jinetes de verdad cada uno tenia la idea de que era esa reunión y dos rubios querían matar a alguien

-"si ella me quita a hipo la mato"-dijo llena de ira astrid

-"no importa si es hijo del jefe si se algo pasa le incendio su casa"- dijo brutacio imaginándose a hipo sin el otro pie.

ya en la atardecer hipo se acerca a el inicio del bosque chimuelo no quiso salir de casa así que no le vio mayor inconveniente. encontró a nightmare acariciando a un terrible terror como si este fuera un gato.

-ho… ya llegaste bueno, sígueme- lo dijo mientras bajaba al dragón al piso, y empezaron a caminar hacia lo mas profundo del bosque.

hipo cada segundo preguntaba donde irían ella solo lo ignoraba brutalmente.

Ya habría pasado como 2 horas y estaban en lo mas profundo y oscuro del bosque sin luz ni nada.

-oye donde estamos?- dijo enojado por tanto tiempo perdido.

-no lose- dijo sinceramente.

-que! Como que no lo sabes!- gritaba eufórico estaba apunto de golpearla, peor igual el no tenia la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

-mira solo nos quedaremos aquí mientras no me hagas enojar no te cortare el cuello- dijo antes de ir a buscar leña, si hipo ya sentía miedo ahora estaba aterrado.

ella vuelve con leña y la pone en el piso hipo se acerca para tratar de encenderla pero nightmare lo detiene.

-no, observa- dijo calmada para luego con su pie tocar el suelo 3 veces. Hubo un momento de silencio para aparecer mas de una docena de gusafuego al frente de ella hipo no había en el asombro

-**chicos me ayudan, por favor-** le dijo amablemente a los dragones que estos se acercan a la leña para encenderla inmediatamente

-oye se que has vivido con dragones pero es ilógico que no te quemes con su fuego- dijo con un poco de frustración de como ella sabia algo que el no.

ella lo mira para tomar bruscamente de su muñeca

-"por amor a Odín que me ara me cortara la mano por venganza de su hermano, me quemara o me va a coquetear bueno si pasara astrid me odiaría"- era los pensamiento aleatorio que tenia hipo pero ella toma un gusafuego para depositarlo en su mano

hipo con la respiración contraída esperaba un profundo ardor pero de verdad no sintió nada el vio su mano y hay estaba el dragón acurrucado en ella

-haaaaa como? Como es posible?- dijo entrecortadamente de verdad esto no tenia ningún sentido.

-un dragón no lastima a otro sin motivo- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora mientras por casi todo su cuerpo los gusafuego la abrazaba. el miro su mano trataba de entender pero no podía.

-cuando descubras tu verdadero yo podrás ver el mundo con libertad- ella se paro y se fue caminado parece que si sabia donde estaba ella voltea –no es curioso mi hermano no tiene la aleta izquierda y tu perdiste el pie izquierdo- dijo con una voz irónica para luego volver a la aldea dejando a un hipo mas confuso toda vía.


	7. Chapter 7

En la mañana siguiente hipo no pudo casi dormir. en su sueño ahora era ver el cielo. pero lo mas raro era que el estaba volando solo, sin chimuelo y pudo ver a nightmare volando debajo de el pero se veía como una autentica furia nocturna no como la humana que es. De repente se despierta mas o menos alterado por el sueño.

-chimuelo, si me hablaras me dirías por que tu hermana me dijo todo eso- dijo un poco confundido hipo por lo de anoche.

-**tal vez pueda-** dijo sencillamente mientras hipo no podía creer lo que escucho de verdad estaba entendiendo a chimuelo.

-o… oye hablaste?- dijo casi en estado de pánico.

-**siempre pude, pero tu recién me entiendes eso es algo totalmente diferente- **dijo rodando los ojos en el proceso.

-necesito ayuda- cuando dijo salió disparado fuera de la casa.

-**reacciono mejor de lo que creí-** dijo bastante sorprendido chimuelo.

en la casa de los gemelos veían asombrados como nigthmare comía pescado crudo.

-oye no te enfermas?- dijo un poco preocupado el rubio.

-claro que no, como un dragón se enferma con pescado?- dijo simpleza como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-oye no quieres anguila?- dijo con tono burlesco brutilda que se acerco con la anguila.

-haaaaaaaaa! Sálvenme!- grito fuertemente para ponerse atrás de brutacio.

-oye déjala en paz- le contesto brutacio se sentía mal por nightmare

-jajajajajajaj tu….jajaja- la rubia estaba rodando en el suelo por la reciente escena.

-hola, me prestan a nightmare ,enserio? gracias- dijo hipo apresurado para llevarse a la chica que seguía un poco asustada por la anguila.

ya lejos de la villa se detuvieron en medio bosque.

-déjame adivinar te paso algo "raro" y crees que yo se algo- dijo sugerente

-si!-exclamo aliviado- por que no sabes?-trato de deducir hipo

- si se que te pasa algo "raro" pero dime que te da miedo?- dijo amablemente

-como no me va dar miedo algo así , digo se que hablan pero yo nunca estudie para entenderlo y de la noche a la mañana lo entiendo, dime por que?! Por que a mi!- dijo ya desesperado

-dime no notas algo?- dijo sugerente mientras el la miro todavía en duda ella resoplo bueno aquí viene la explicación –tu mismo dijiste soy una humana que se crio por dragón pero me as tratado como un dragón, y sobretodo enserio no es demasiada coincidencia que mi hermano perdiera la cola izquierda y tu pierdas el pie izquierdo- dijo señalando lo obvio.

-eso significa que…-hipo tenia ya una deducción rápida de lo que se trataba.

-no eres un vikingo, no eres un humano que se crio con dragones, entonces que eres?- le dijo seria mientras alrededor se reunían una gran variación de dragones que escuchaban la practica entretenido.

-yo soy parte de chimuelo pero sobretodo yo soy el y el soy yo- dijo con una motivación todos los dragón ante esto lo empezaron a rodear mientras volaban era como una bienvenida.

-**por fin aceptas quien eres de verdad, ¡chicos desmole la bienvenida a el que nos liberara del mal¡- **grito eufórica todos alababan a hipo el sentía algo raro como que pertenencia a los dragones era uno de ellos y ellos parte de su ser. No le duro mucho el gusto. por que su amigo se abalanzo sobre el quitando todo lo emotivo

-chimuelo…- dijo con pereza en verdad ya se lo esperaba

-**jajajaja me encanta, nunca me canso de esto-**dijo feliz amaba hacerle bromas a su amigo.

-**bueno hermano tu debes hablar con el, mi entra yo voy incendiar el cabello de una persona- **si la venganza es dulce.

ya los dos solos hipo miraba a el dragón y este de vuelta

-me dirás lo que pasa o tendré que descubrirlo yo solo otra vez?- dijo entre burlesco y cansado.

-**tal vez si o no, solo te diré de que algo muy fuerte nos une y que tenemos mas semejanzas de lo que te imaginas-**dijo con una mirada melancólica.

-bueno pero seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos no importa lo que pasa hoy o en años siempre estaré contigo y tu conmigo- dijo seguro y chimuelo también tenia esa mirada de seguridad- quieres ir a volar- no era una pregunta era una afirmación ambos se prepararon y inicio su vuelo. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores este era mejor por que no había duda que ellos estaban destinados a volar juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

Era una bella tarde nightmare por fin estaba segura que hipo estaría mejor ya que por fin encontró su verdadero yo, y su hermano esta feliz de que su amistad se podrá mas solida. si todo debería ser feliz sin nada malo o no? Pero nightmare no esta de todo bien, si se pudo vengar de la rubia pero algo en ella se encuentra vació como si algo falta. Entonce ve a unas aves volar hacia el horizonte.

-mis alas… mis alas!- grita para dirigirse a la casa de los gemelos.

con los gemelos no van muy bien las cosas. brutilda estaba arrojando todo lo que encontrara a su hermano por lo que le paso a su cabello pero esta pelea estaba ya durando demasiado.

-ya, ya calmarte!- trato de para pero le lanzo una espada que por poco le da – oye eso si fue ir muy lejos!- dijo ya harto se acerca a su hermana recibiendo todos los objetos hasta que llega y le da una cachetada. Ella para su ataque para ver sorprendida a su hermano.

-brutilda se que nightmare no tuvo que acerté eso. yo se que estas molesta pero puedes dejar de destruir nuestra casa- dijo señalando todo lo destruido –por favor entiende compartimos esta casa pero ahora vive alguien mas debes de saber cuando parar- dijo un poco cargada la voz ella lo mira y empieza a sollozar para abrazar a su hermano el la corresponde.

-yo… no… qui-i-ero que me olvides-decía llorando abrazando a su hermano mientra el le dice palabras de consuelo al oído mientra por la ventana se ve a nightmare viendo la escena con curiosidad.

-"cuando un dragón se porta "mal" no importa quien sea solo lo dejamos de lado hasta nuestros padres nos dejan solos después de saber volar, pero por que ellos tratan de no separarse?"- de verdad se extrañaba por ese comportamiento. pero pudo sentir algo que no avía sentido desde la muerte de su padre. tristeza, ese sentimiento que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, peor ver a esos hermanos en una muestra de cariño de verdad la deja triste pero, por que? Por que le duele?

Ella se va de nuevo al bosque tal vez lo humanos solo la confunde solo quiere relajarse juntos otros dragones.

En una isla alejada de berk estaba mirando al horizonte hipo y chimuelo

-oye dime como tu hermana no se da cuenta que es humana?- estaban jugando preguntas y respuestas para conocerse mejor aunque chimuelo solo lo molestaba con astri

-**en si lo sabe… pero ella dice que renuncio a ello, que ya no existe- **dijo medio triste después de que su hermanita viera a un humano que mato a su padre delante de ella por creer que la protegía de esos "monstruos"

-pero ya que se esta quedando con los gemelos que crees que pase?- dijo un poco angustiado le debía mucho a nigtamere.

-**no lose pero espero que le haga bien-** dijo para acostarse al lado de su jinete y este le acaricia.

en un lago apartado de casi todo el mundo humano y dragón se encontraba nightamre nadando desnuda. limpiando toda su pintura negra mostrando una piel blanca sin exagerar todo mientra flotaba en el lago.

-que pasa por que llore cuando vi a esos dos abrasándose. Sentí ese vació- decía todo para ella. sola no quería hablar con nadie –mi hermano siempre me quiso pero cuando se fue de verdad no me importo casi todos los dragones nos vamos del nido pero ellos no se separan por que me duele?- decía todavía derramando lagrimas de confusión –quiero parar ese dolor, no quiero sentir dolor- se reclamaba limpiando constantemente las lagrimas que no daban tregua de salir de sus ojos ya hinchados por llorar.

Ya de vuelta en el pueblo fue donde su "jinete" vio que la casa estaba ordenada como si nada hubiese pasado.

-oye nightmare quieres pescado relájate esta vez sin anguila- dijo amable tilda.

-no estas enojada conmigo por quemarte el cabello?- dijo media sorprendida.

-relájate, fue por una razón pero no lo vuelvas a ser ok- dijo feliz –oye por que no tienes pintado el rostro- si era extraño parecía como una joven normal.

-fui a nadar no es la gran cosa oye quiero ese pescado- dijo ya mas relajada pero igual de incomoda por no tener su pintura –oye y brutacio?-es raro siente que lo quiere ver y estar con el.

-a fue a volar ya volverá- dijo como si nada nightmare no le dio mas importancia. pero sintió otra vez un vació como de un abandono. pero no debería importarle o si?

**_gracias a todos que leen. sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con la historia un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**


	9. Chapter 9

En las nubes se encontraba de brutacio volando de cabeza según él le ayudaban a aclarar su mente

-a ver… que es esto? una alergia, una enfermedad, un encantamiento o qué? Ha!- dice desesperado -no sé qué pero siento que ella produce un cambio en mí. Tu qué opinas?- trato de buscar consuelo en su fiel dragón. Las cabezas solo lo miraban con interrogación. si eso no es de ayuda.

A lo lejos ve en una isla a hipo y chimuelo tal vez ellos ayuden en algo.

-entonces mi sueños era mi instinto dormido- decía impresionado chimuelo solo mueve la cabeza. Iban a seguir con la conversación pero ven a el rubio acercarse.

-oye hipo!- grito el rubio antes de aterrizar al lado de chimuelo

-que hay?- dijo más relajado si estaba más en paz. Ahora que podía hablar con su mejor amigo.

-oye te puedo preguntar algo?- de verdad el rubio estaba nervioso.

-claro cuéntame- dijo con toda la intención de ayudar a un amigo.

-pues… que siente cuando vez a Astrid?- tal vez lo que le diga le ayudara a entenderse mejor.

-a ver…- estaba pensando en la manera más fácil de explicarlo- cada vez que la veo siento, que veo lo más bello de este mundo. Cuando está feliz yo estoy feliz también, siempre quiero que este cómoda es como si quisiera protegerla- decía con una mirada soñadora pensando en todo lo vivido con Astrid.

-wooo que profundo- dijo sorprendido –pero no me sirve- ya se rindió. Si hipo no podría ayudarlo nadie lo podría ayudar. Rendido se tira al suelo de espalda

-pero por que la pregunta?- tenía una teoría pero quería confirmar.

-pues… cada vez que veo a nightmare siento algo muy raro, como si tuviera un gusafuego en el pecho- si tal vez solo estaba enfermo.

Chimuelo abrió los ojos sorprendido ya sabía que ese rubio le atraía su hermana pequeña.

-**no dejare que alguien se acerque con malas intenciones a mi hermanita-** decía eso una furia listo para atacar al rubio sino fuera por blach y bles el rubio ya no estaría respirando.

-**oye tranquilo viejo- **dijo blach-**si, recuerda, ya no atacamos humanos-** completo blech-**en total tu hermana y nuestro jinete meren ser felices-** dijeron al unisón él los miro y tenían razón no podría interferir en eso no era su deber.

-"qué bueno que lo calmaron de verdad creí que, lo atacaría"- pensó alivia hipo.

-crees que este enfermo?- dijo preocupado si tal vez era una enfermedad mortal.

-no, solo es algo nuevo tu tendrás que descubrirlo solo. pero no es nada malo- dijo tratando de calmar a brutacio. Entonces los dos vieron que un barco se acercaba a berk y notaron que era el barco de estoico.

-oye mira papa ya llego de su viaje vamos hay que recibirlo- dijo montando a chimuelo el rubio seguía confundido pero lo siguió.

En la casa nightmare conversaba animadamente con tilda ellas tenían muchas cosas en común

-entonces ese susurro mortal trato de comerme pero escape justo a tiempo- contaba una nightmare muy emocionada una sus historia.

-wooo eres genial- dijo alabándola la rubia cuando por la ventana noto que todos iban al puerto –oooo ya me acorde, oye quieres ir a ver al jefe?- le pregunto con interés.

-su jefe… bueno… en total igual, tiene que conocerme o no?- dijo feliz de verdad su pensamiento sobre los humanos estaba mejorando.

Las dos fueron hacia el puerto se encontraron con los demás en el camino brutacio seguía al lado de nightmare todavía con esa rara sensación en su pecho ya en el puerto nightmare vio a casi todos con curiosidad

-hola jóvenes como estuvo la isla sin nosotros- dijo bocon animado por ver a los jóvenes jinetes

-todo bien conocimos a alguien- le dijo hipo dejando ver a una tímida nightmare todavía no sabía que hacer frente a los humanos.

-o eso es bueno deja que estoico la vea- dijo alegre se notaba que era amigable la joven –te agradara estoico es el padre de hipo- dijo señalándolo

-"ok entonces debe ser agradable"- dijo esperanzada

Del barco baja estoico todo imponente como todo un vikingo, pero nightmare lo ve y en su mente le llega la visión del hombre que mató a su padre por creer que la protegía. Toda la rabia que pensó que se avía borrado volvió más fuerte que nunca

-USTED!- apunto a un estoico sorprendido-MATO A MI PADRE Y PEOR TRATO DE MATAR A MI FAMILIA- gritaba histérica nightmare

-de que estas hablando yo nunca he matado a un ser humano- dijo seguro de si mismo

-no, ha matado a un dragón negro como la noche, a uno que tenía una niña en su cuidado. Usted mato a ese dragón por proteger a esa niña- tomo una pausa para tomar aire- pero ese dragón crio y amo a esa niña. Esa era YO!- termino gritando para darle una patada en todo el torso de estoico haciendo que este retrocediera estaba por sacar sus garras pero recordó que la dejo en la casa de los gemelos.

-por qué hiciste eso- trato de para brutacio ese raro comportamiento le puso la mano en el hombre recibió un puñetazo en la quijada

-ningún humano me tocara- dijo enojada –ustedes, de verdad creí que eran diferente sobre todo tu hipo, eres el alma gemela de mi hermano pero compartes la sangre del asesino de su padre- dijo fría hipo se sentía destrozado. por dentro chimuelo lo sabía y se lo avía perdonado

Ella vio a los jinetes por última vez para salir corriendo a la casa de los gemelos todos trataban de detenerla pero ella era muy veloz. En la casa tomo su mochila se puso las garras metálicas y se colocó un artefacto en sus brazos al final sale por la ventana

-vamos tenemos que detenerla- dijo Astrid siguiéndola con todas su fuerzas todos estaban tratando de seguirle el paso.

Nightmare se encontraba a la orilla de un acantilado. cuando todos la vieron pensaron lo peor

-espera nightmare, no saltes- dijo desesperado brutacio

-ustedes humanos insignificantes pensaron que me iban a engañar, engañaron a los dragones de esta isla pero no a mí- dijo fríamente cuando detrás de hipo ve a su hermano- tú ya no eres mi hermano solo eres un traidor de los furias nocturnas- dijo con venenos en la voz

-**espera déjame explicarte-**trato de razonar chimuelo

-NO! Recuerden volveré con mi familia a matar a la tuya. Hipo, si me siguen los mato- dijo muy enojada para saltar del precipicio

-NOOOOOO- dijo un muy aterrado brutacio para detenerla pero vio que ella abría un tipo de alas falsas para irse volando de la isla

-que aremos ahorra traerá todos los furias nocturnas para atacar berk- dijo asustado patapez

-esperar lo mejor- hipo estaba muy triste el daño a chimuelo pero su padre mata al padre de él. Sintió demasiado dolor por esa idea pero ya no hay nada que hacer


	10. Chapter 10

Era de noche no avía ninguna estrella en el cielo, era como si nightmare se las hubiese robado con su huida, era muy deprimente.

En la casa del jefe se encontraba un hipo muy triste junto con chimuelo, que estaba peor que su jinete.

-si lo hubiese sabido antes nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo culpándose hipo

-**fue mi culpa, pensé que el dolor se avía borrado pero, seguía vivo y peor que nunca-** dijo chimuelo muy decaído.

-hijo me dices quien era la chica- dijo estoico. el trataba de saber un poco más de la joven misteriosa que lo ataco y lo acuso de asesino.

-ella es una humano que fue criado por dragones. Dijo que su padre murió por un vikingo justo frente a ella, tal parece que ese vikingo fuiste tú papa- dijo lento, de verdad contar de nuevo esa historia se le hacía que le doliera el corazón. Todavía no sabía el por qué, pero sintió que esa pérdida también era suya.

Estoico parece pensarlo. Después de un breve tiempo exhalar y empezar a hablar-sí... Ya me acorde- dijo mirando al piso- en una isla vecina de berk vimos de lejos a una niña muy pequeña no tenía más d años, que estaba de lado de un dragón entonces mi instinto decía que tenía que matarlo. Con rapidez lance una lanza y le dio justo en su corazón- paro su relato para ver a hipo parecía que estaba horrorizado solo con la imagen mental- o lo siento, pero te juro que pensé que hacia lo correcto hijo. créele a tu padre- pidió suplicante. Hipo solo se fue de la casa junto a chimuelo dejando a estoico con sus pensamientos.

Afuera en la playa estaba hipo con chimuelo viendo el cielo nocturno.

-cuál es tu opinión de todo esto?- le pregunto serio

-**él lo dijo fue con una buena intención-** le contesto –**yo ya avía perdonado a tu padre hace tiempo pero, nightmare todavía no sabe lo que es la compasión-** dijo triste

-no, ella lo sabe solo la ira la está cegando pero, sabes que amigo- dijo parándose –sé que ella hará lo correcto- dijo con orgullo justo aparece unas pocas estrellas en el cielo. chimuelo se alegra ver el optimismo de su jinete.

En la mañana siguiente todos los jinetes junto con estoico estaban preparados para el ataque de los furias nocturnas.

-miren hay están- señalo patán a unas nubes que se veía 3 dragones negros que iban aterrizando.

Todos estaban listo para atacar excepto hipo y brutacio. Uno pensaba que nigthmare aria lo correcto y el otro de verdad no quería dañarla.

-esperen, yo soy al que busca no quiero que nadie sea dañado por mi pecado- dijo estoico bajando de su dragón. Entonces sienten el sonido de un ataque de plasma, que casi le llega a los jinetes, pero lo esquivaron rápidamente.

-que les pasa? Ya vera cuando baje le daré bien duro en la cara- decía enojada Astrid

Aterrizan nightmare acompañado de 2 furias nocturnas, que eran el doble de grande que chimuelo, uno se veía lleno de cicatrices y el otro tenia escamas más azul que negro.

-wooo, esos si son dragones- dijo impresionado patapez

-vine a reclamar el corazón del vikingo que mato a mi padre- dijo nightmare fría con una mirada afilada.

Estoico avanza hacia ella sin ningún tipo de arma ni proteccion, para verla directo a los ojos.

-me dejaste sin padre- mira a los dos dragones- dejaste sin hermano a mis tíos- ellos empiezan a gruñir-cuál es tu escusa humano débil, que mata dragones por diversión?- dijo fríamente. la ira la tenía tan segada que no veía los ojos tristes de su hermano.

-ninguna, pero te diré que yo ya no mato dragones pero si no crees en mis palabras solo has lo que tengas que hacer- dijo en rendición. hipo lo único que quería junto a chimuelo era que no se derramara sangre pero no podían interferir

nightmare lo bota al suelo y apunta con sus garras a el cuello del vikingo.

-por qué no me matas? ya mataste dragones antes porque no me matas a mí?- dijo con ira de ver ese intento de bondad.

-porqué, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido. Mi meta de matar a todos los dragones me separo de quien amaba y me separo de mi hijo- dijo con una pequeña lagrima bajando por su cara. ella parece dudar en la acción de querer matarlo de pronto, oye un gruñido y ve a hipo montado en chimuelo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo a alguien más, matar a los ojos de un inocente.

-no… puedo…- dijo bajando de estoico, dando la espalda al grupo- no puedo hacerlo me volvería una asesina y yo no quiero- decía llorando a mares por fin sabía que, estaba a punto de hacer algo de verdad horrible.

Los dragones se acercan a ella para sacarla de ahí, uno con la ala envuelve a nightmare para consolarla ella se calma y camina hacia el acantilado. tomaban vuelo todavía con nightmare llorando mas débilmente.

-esperen!- grito bruatacio acercándose a los dragones, ellos le gruñe pensando que lastimaría a su sobrina- no se la pueden llevar, ella es mi dragón- la peli negra se sorprende al oírlo - yo le puse un nombre Nightmare, quédate conmigo y te prometo que seré el mejor compañero, el alguien como tú mereces, por favor- dijo suplicante

-vaya, ahora si mi hermano se le fue el tornillo- dijo sorprendida tilda pero, por dentro sabía que su hermano aria algo así.

-**tu qué crees?-** dijo uno de los dragones

-**ella ya no es nuestra sobrina, ella es nightmare-** dijo feliz viendo a su sobrina –**sabes que somos familia pero recuerda, debes de ayudar siempre a los nuestros-** entonces volta a ver a hipo y a su otros sobrino –**también debes de hacer que aparezca el furia nocturna que, será el que libere de nuestro mal y hacer que vuelva el líder al nido-** los dos dejan a nightmare junto al rubio y se van volando, pero antes disparan al cielo formando un estrella, nadie entendió aquello solo nigthmare

-espera, no deberíamos seguirlo ya sabes para saber más de los furias nocturnas- dijo patapez

-no, algún día lo veremos pero no hoy- dijo seguro hipo vio al frente como nightmare abrazando fuertemente a su jinete.

-entonces me perdonas por mi pecado- dijo estoico esperando una afirmación

-no-se separa de su jinete –un dragón conserva la ira de por vida- se va hacia el bosque dejando todos atrás sorprendido y a uno triste

-ve con ella chimuelo, necesita a un hermano a su lado- dijo hipo sinceramente

En un lago del bosque nigtmare lloraba a mares casi todos los dragones de la isla estaban a su alrededor, chimuelo se puso al lado de su hermanita.

-**quieres hablar de lo que paso hoy?-** pregunto interesado.

-**no, estuve a punto de ser igual de cruel que ese hombre y lo peor no lo mate, como me puedo decir que soy un furia nocturna cuando no lo mate-** todo lo dijo llorando con una profunda tristeza.

Chimuelo se acerca y le abraza pasaron la noche juntos como antes de todo, mientras todos los dragones se acercaban, parece que ningún dragón quiere dejar sola a nightmare


	11. Chapter 11

Ya estaba amaneciendo nightmare estaba sufriendo un limbo emocional. Era incorrecto afirmar que no tenía ira contra estoico, pero no la suficiente para matarlo. Tal vez todos tenían razón, tal vez no era el dragón que su padre le dijo que era. Estos pensamientos solo la desanimaban, pero que más podría ser. solo era una humana más o al menos eso pensaba.

Ella camino a la casa de los gemelos. Algo decía que tenía que estar con ellos, pero qué?. brutacio solo le dio el nombre, pero en si nada más le obligaba a estar con él. Al entrar ve que los gemelos se estaban peleando en la cocina no sabía cuál es el problema, igual no le importaba.

-o ya llegaste nightmare, brutacio y yo estamos eligiendo que desayunar- decía la rubia que sujetaba en un llave de cuello a su hermano.

-no me interesa, voy a volar un poco necesito relajarme- trato de ser indiferente pero su voz solo salía palabras tristeza. Esto no paso desaparecido para brutacio

-Espera- se liberó de la llave para dirigirse a nightmare- hablas de esas raras alas del otro día verdad?- le dijo con evidente emoción

-si…- le contesta insegura

-genial, que estamos esperando vamos quiero ver como volaremos juntos- le dijo mientras toma la muñeca de nightmare que estaba desconcertada para dirigirse al acantilado más cercano

-he…e! Espera! Estás loco o qué?!- trato de que entrara en razón su "jinete" pero este ni caso le hacia.

-mi hermano va a morir hoy- dijo seria brutilda que, no se movió de donde estaba-este será el mejor día!-grito para dirigirse a ver como su hermano hace esta estupidez

Ya en el acantilado brutacio decía que esto sería lo más épico de la historia

-oye no entiendo!- le grito nightmare confundida- no soy un dragón, simplemente me crie con ellos nada más!- dejo escapar toda la frustración que tenía –no merezco este trato, que no entiendes?- le dijo enojada y triste.

-mmm nah- le dijo encogiendo de hombros- si eres un dragón mmm-piensa un poco- no, eres mi dragón y vamos a ver como lo hacemos para volar- le dijo alegre

-tu… Dragón…- estaba totalmente paralizado, él tenía razón era nightmare era su dragón, no… era su furia nocturna el merecía que se comportara como su especie siempre siendo los mejores.- tienes razón pero no soy un dragón común. Soy un furia nocturna eso que te quede claro ya que somos los mejores dragones y les demostrare a todos que es cierto- le dijo orgullosa pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-bien entonces como funciona esas… alas?- pregunto al fin el rubio

-o bueno es un artefacto muy sencillo en general, es como una armadura- lo extiende en el aire para que el rubio vea mejor. Era muy sencillo pero rudo en sí. la tela era una mezcla de lana y cuero muy resistente pero se notaba que debajo de las mangas se ocultabas las verdaderas alas- entonces...- se lo pone encima de su ropa para abrir sus brazos notando que de verdad eran alas de dragón.

-wooo son de verdad?- pregunto totalmente entusiasmado brutacio

-si... era alas de mi padre. Me dijo que su único regalo hacia mí era la libertad de volar- decía todo mientras miraba el cielo. brutacio de verdad se encontraba convivido por la escena

-entonces una idea de cómo volar juntos?- trato de cambiar el tema triste de nightmare por una razón no le gusta verla triste

-si mira- toma una soga y la ata al pie izquierdo del rubio y el otro extremo a su propio pie- entonces listo?- dijo entusiasmada

-vamos brutacio será divertido- decía su gemela con malicia en la voz. el solo la mira feo

-bien- entonces van a la orilla del precipicio -listo a la cuenta de 10- le dijo para que este se calmara antes el solo mueve la cabeza nervioso. nightmare da una mirada traviesa -**¡10!-** grita con un rugido para tirarse en picada llevando consigo al rubio que gritaba cual niña

brutilda veía como caían -"parece que si van a morir..." O POR THOR DE VERDAD VAN A MORIR- grito desesperada.

Pero en la caída el rubio veía su caída hacia el agua y rocas afiladas pero vio como nightmare lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar como le transmitía confianza y cariño aunque sentía miedo se relajó un poco. Cuando nightmare estuvo a punto de tocar el agua cuando desplego sus alas. Entonces fue hacia arriba por la ráfaga de aire brutacio noto el vuelo

-esto es lo segundo más genial y a terror que he hecho!- grito pero vio que este vuelo era diferente era su vuelo no uno compartido con su gemela era suyo.

-está volando... ESTÁN VOLANDO, ERES GENIAL NIGHTMARE- apoyaba la rubia desde el suelo

nightmare estaba feliz de poder volar con su jinete pero, el peso extra no es posible volar entonces ,solo era estar en el aire un tiempo muy limitado. Así que nightmare fue hacia la tierra en forma de aterrizaje. Aunque no calculo el peso y el viento así que no fue un aterrizaje si no fue... digámolo así, se estrelló en el suelo pero brutacio sufrió la mayor parte quedando cara contra el suelo

-fue increíble, por fin pude volar con un jinete- decía feliz desasiendo el nudo de la cuerda en su pie -entonces brutacio, te gusto el vuelo?- pregunto ansiosa el rubio solo levanta el pulgar porque, de verdad no sentía la cara.-qué bien! bueno yo voy a donde hipo nos vemos jinete- y se fue hacia el pueblo dejando solos a los gemelos

-entonces, de verdad estas bien?- dijo brutilda a su hermano que hasta ahora no se a movido del suelo. Entonces lo patea en las costillas para que reaccionara

-auch! qué te pasa estás loca?!- grito con dolor el rubio

-lo que sea. Entonces por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso?- le dijo con reproche

-fue porque ella es mi dragón merezco volar con ella no?- dijo sincero pero la rubia no le cree, ayuda a pararse a su hermano para ir a la curandera. nightmare tenía el corazón y el alma llena de felicidad ella no es un humano, no es un dragón, ella era la furia nocturna de brutacio y va ser la mejor dragón para el para nadie mas.

-"gracias padre por estas alas por fin entendí lo que dijo mi hermano. Volar con él es la verdadera libertad de volar"- decía alegre para ir con hipo. Hipo estaba en la herrería cuando sintió una sensación de peligro en la columna sabía que nada bueno va a pasar.


End file.
